Various methods have been adopted for reducing particulate emissions from a glass melting furnace. Addition of water to the batch results in a higher melt energy and involves additional furnace equipment. An electrostatic precipitator involves high capital cost and continuing maintenance costs. Melting by means of electrical power only involves a high capital cost, high running cost and a short furnace campaign.